The Scarlet Blockade
by Able Blackheart
Summary: A new Generation of Pirates! OF course takes place after the Death of Monkey D. Luffy who gave, once again, the inspiration for piracy to continue in the World.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to try something new this time. Instead of me adding characters I'm only going to Have two of them, Now...I need you to supply my with more, because I came down with a severe case of character Block! I need Pirates, Marines, Tenryubito, any other One piece Organizations you can think of. Just give me a character in the standard format: You'll see it on this page. and If you have a picture, I'll love you bunches!

For this first Crew: The Scarlet Blockade Pirates (or the Hiiro Fusa crew) I need

**Shipwright: **

**Doctor: **

**Cook: **

**Sniper/ Gunman: **

**Swordsman: **

The Positions of Captain, Navigator, and Musician will be my own Original Characters.

For the Marines:

**Fleet Admiral (1): **

**Admiral (1): **

**Vice admirals: **

**Regular Navy Crew: **

IN the Shichibukai, there will only be a few openings (and I will pick the top Seven of those characters as I will pick the favored of all categories.)

_Name: _

_Sex: _

_Age (and DOB is optional): _

_Appearance (A link is also an option): _

_Personality: _

_Goals: _

_Dream(s): _

_Powers (if any):_

_Weapon of Choice (no weapon is also an option): _

**OOOOH, I feel like this is going to be fun! Now, if you don't review then there won't be any characters! SO REVIEW! **


	2. The Games Begin!

Able Blackheart about Number words

Princess Gaydini

Able Blackheart

First Book

Rated depending on Reader for lack of Sexual Context.

Confutatis By: A.B. This is the first book that will be in this Series. It is off of the previous book I was writing: Scarlet blockade; however, that book continues to fill my mind with evil writers Block. I hope you enjoy it, and Please review. _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece._

Liebestod

Confutatis maledictis,  
flammis acribus addictis,  
voca me cum benedictus.

_When the accused are confounded, __  
__and doomed to flames of woe, __  
__call me among the blessed._

Oro supplex et acclinis,  
cor contritum quasi cinis,  
gere curam mei finis.

_I kneel with submissive heart,__  
__my contrition is like ashes,__  
__help me in my final condition._

_Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. _

_(Part one of Preface: four years previous)_

_Love took from me this: My livery's proud breath and my heart's will, till now steadfast and unyielding-down to the grave buried with myself. Thence I invoke unto thine own bright eyes a veil which sunlight and Morn canst uplift to reveal the secret that lay beneath these folds, resting upon your heart now, and forever, that too hath mad 'st it pregnant. Dearest beloved Sis' to thy eyes (and hopefully thy eyes alone) this last gossip methinks I ought spake: My Darling and the love which myself as yon gift gave, Cecilia B.*(1, 2) and myself; our Youths proud livery passed into fairest creature adored: a Wight of singular caliber not yet attempted in Prose or Rhyme. Confounded our souls will become, for we gave our sin-bred ways no measure cease. Bur our blood-the boy who carries our legacy-he will be most powerful, for fed fruit by the Devil himself was he. _

_ We beg of you and the women of Amazon Lily, Keep him safe, and a fine hero will he make, if taught by thee. _

_ With Lots of Love, Luffy Von Hancock-D. Monkey. B_

_PS. If ever you do fall from your exalted spot, from the ground our hands will provide the best of buttresses. Requiescat in pace... Iva-chan_

_"_Baka... Luffy, omae wa baka bōi!" Ivankov couldn't stop himself from shaking; if anything he would brush the unmanly action off as a side effect of his beautiful New Kama graces. But this news was just too sudden for him to except as true: Monkey D. Luffy was immortal, he would not just die like this-like that-like a coward! O, how unlike the tree did this bountiful fruit fall.

"Iva-Sama!" Bon-chan's voice came wavering in from the right wing. Iva turned slowly, ungracefully on his raised heal shoes, to glance down the long pink and ornate peach hallway down past the many statues of well hung, white marble, soldiers, and his gaze lingered over Bon-boy's head. How lofty could he stay if ever he discovered Luffy was dead? The question received its answer from the concern spreading across Bon-boy's face. At first it didn't register to Iva that it was actually his frown that caused Bon-boy's long face, and he swiftly renounced his frown to deepen, so it was now comically dramatic! The best way to get rid of a frown is to fight it with an even bigger, faker, frown and a Joke!

"Iva-sama, what's the matter-are you sick?" Bon-boy asked worriedly. '_Sick!' _Ivankov snapped in his head, '_ How dare he-insolent brat, my frown doesn't make me look sick, Luffy-boy would have told me long ago-Luffy Boy!" _

"O, woe is me, woe is me! I have misplaced her- misplaced my life and lover." Iva cooed, dramatically laying himself across his large ornate desk, and brushing his forehead with his forearm.

"Her?" Ivankov sighed audibly and hesitated. He hesitated for good reason, it really wasn't for dramatic effect this time, it was to lift the information he was about to omit from Bon off his chest. Then he peeked out of one eye at Bon-boy to see if he was buying the act. He didn't want to go all out with this one; he would ruin his new make up! Luckily, Bon was buying the cheesy exhibition.

"Oh, Bon-boy, I have lost a ring, dazzling ring of gold and rubies, with a band of pink sapphires. Please, won't you help me to find it: I think I may have dropped it outside!"

"Gold ring, with rubies and Sapphire bands: Got it, I'll find your ring, Iva-Sama!" Bon gave his small exert a sort of battle cry. It was overkill, in Iva's opinion, but still...at least it was gay. Iva held his breath as he watched Bon-boy dash out from the left wing, no doubt to scavenge the streets of Kamabakka for his 'Lost Ring'. He heard the doors close loudly behind Bon and made a mental note to reprimand the queer for slamming his door so unceremoniously in his haste to find a ring for his Queen-a ring that didn't _exist_ in the first place. The, Iva realized that he was still holding Luffy's letter in his hand. The paper was crumpled, but that didn't really matter. He read it a second time, then a third... Finally, the letter made sense, Luffy had done the Devil a deed, and this letter was a precaution for the safety of piracy: Luffy's son was his real son but also a pun for pirates everywhere, wasn't it? Yes, that was the only way the letter ending up here made sense.

As usual Luffy's knowledge of animal instinct was overstated. The pidgin carrying this letter was obviously retarded, so it made Ivankov wonder how long this letter had been in circulation. This was an outrage of the most heterosexual variety and needed to be...dressed up!

"A pirate life for me! Yo-ho-ho-ho, Yo-ho-ho-ho, pass down Bink's sake and make me a murderer, thieves ahoy and skanky whores, make the trampy bed's wet! Yo-ho-ho, a pirate life for me-" The cannon ball swept past the wood of the bar and exploded. Thus the lively warm feel of a drunken song was ended. Blood and burnt flesh redecorated a large chunk of the center, and wood gave way, splintering, to tremendous force. The bar's inhabitants started to screamed loudly and went into a frenzied uproar: Alcohol was thrown over tables-giving birth to more flames-, tables spun round and overturned, chairs hurled out of the way. Nami moved tried to push her way out of the crowd of panic-struck rookies. She felt them before they could touch the roof. One of them was directly above her, she grabbed the screaming idiot blocking her way.

"Shit!" She swore.

"What the hell is wrong with you, this isn't the time to be fighting! Let go of me-Holy Shit!" Six cannon balls, one falling right where the man had been standing, made their abrupt unannounced entrance. Nami slapped the man as hard as she could, she felt his neck give and his jaw dislocate itself. Then, with a very manly grunt, threw the dead weight bodily out of the bar. He would live, and he would have a normal life if he could get to a doctor. Eight more orange-tinged, steaming balls burst through the ceiling and side walls of the Bar. Nami felt the large shudder of a Bar beginning to fall down, collapsing onto its self from the sudden loss of all support to hold it steady. Bodies were crushed by stone, and excess wood, and blood, and dislodged muscles and organs coveted the now damp wood and wetted stone. Deafness fell on everyone: Nami, who was used to the explosions of Cannon balls, now, wasn't too damaged by the explosions, but to normal people they were simply too loud. Blood trickled uncomfortably from the ears of many men, and tears strewn down the faces of women and children: What was happening! Why here? Why now-was it because Luffy was dead?

Nami sprinted, her chest working diligently to push out the dense clouds of black smoke. She sprinted past the isles of stores and shops, the Hospital, and finally to the docks: The air pressure seemed to vanish-

"Oh, god!" The air left her chest as the urgency of terror wrapped black fingers around her fluttering heart. She felt sick, useless-even she couldn't stop this! A sight she had only seen once before, a battalion of Navy ships and foot soldiers, armed to the teeth and bone, dominated the scene. It was then that Nami knew, this town would be-was being-leveled by a storm of military force that was insuperable. Every living thing would die here.

"A buster-" The flames ate her alive, the force of cannonballs ripped her apart, and the last thought that went through her mind was her conclusion, "So it begins... the Pirate hunts." And her red hair withered away, her skin blackened, and her lower half reduced to dust, yet the smirk that came with the conclusion did not die away: It made her welcome death as an old friend.

Authors Note: **Now, the new characters come in with the next chapter, and our story will really begin! **Cecilia B. (for those of you who are classical music fans, Like myself, then you'll be happy to know our beloved Boa Hancock, changed her name To Cecilia Bartoli to avoid the World Government and had a baby with none other than Luffy. And Yes, Ms. Bartoli (Hancock) did sing while she stayed under her alias.) I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't to your liking, but I promise, all of your suggestions will and are being taken into account. I will do my very best to uphold them in this Story! **Remember to review your character and your thoughts on the story! **


	3. Chapter one: The Chace and the Thief

Chapter One: Of Lost Paradise.

"Diederich Ambrosius-Bartoli Van M.D. Hancock was-is- swift, powerful, agile, intelligent, fiercely formidable, and, above all else, the first and only _human __**male**_ to call Amazon Lily his homeland and his current place of residence. His biological mother, Boa Hancock, the previous empress of Amazon Lily, broke a deal with the Purity God, Lilium, by giving birth to male human on the islands of Amazon Lily.

The legend has it that his mother and Father struck up a deal with the devil so the islanders wouldn't be succumbed to the wrath of Lilium: For the soul of Boa Hancock, their child would be the fairest of all living creatures, in every conceivable aspect. Making sure that her son would be so fair that his exalted grace would allow him to live on the islands in tranquility, without fear of Lilium's wrath. And the devil, wearing a smirk of evil malice did spake: 'of course, Boa Hancock, will your child be fairest of all earth bound creatures, and fairer still than some of those lofty in Heaven, but prone to love, far more prone than ye. And if Love will not take him under protective wings, then his life will pay the forfeit.' The devil to Luffy, the boy's father, now turned, awaiting the promise for the Pirate King's soul! The devil would grant any two promises for Monkey D. Luffy, for the man's soul was already being guarded by Heaven, so it was only natural how the Devil lusted after it.

Luffy gave his two commands to the Devil, who paid closest attention: First my son shall have the mark of a Deity-he will be the symbol of Sin, Cruelty and Death on Earth. You will feed him your heart, Satan. And from it gain all of yourself. Second, he will be given the Strength to reign dominion (conqueror's Haki) and from that, gather mighty friends of the purest heart! The devil was taken aback at the commands of Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who was so pure in his youth, asking for such an affront to heaven be earth bound! Such an outrageous offer, but a scheme that the devil would not pass up, for he, himself was bound by his word, and God would be in Dismay. So he agreed with these charges, and, at the boys birth, fed him the beating fruit of his own body. Then the Devil vanished from his existence forever more!" Robin-Blue finished her story to the expected shocked and excitedly intrigued expressions plastering every face in the small huddle of girls around her.

The group started into a massive cacophony of hissing whispers and undertones. It never changed: how the youngest group of Kuja girls reacted to the story of the elusive Diederich it seemed would always be with squeals or hushed whispers, and Robin-Blue was no different. She was a counselor-of some sorts. It was her job to watch the kids, and tell them the histories of Amazon Lily, starting with the most important, the Laws, and the lives of the Empresses. By the ages of Seven or Eight-sometimes younger-the stories of legends can be told to the girls, and it's up to them to find their sense of adventure by taking it upon themselves to search for proof of these legends being real. Technically, it was a fast and easy way of sorting out the extraordinary from the ordinary. After one story was given, all Kuja pirates were to hold their tongues for one months and a moon cycle before they could tell a second legend. Since most of the legends were true anyway, they wanted the girls to find evidence of proof, and return to the group the next day to tell of their findings: If too many stories were to travel around, then, the girls might not know what to believe, and would become far less motivated.

It just so happened that the story of the islands only male was the most sought after for fact or myth.

"Miss. Robin," one of the older girls beckoned while tugging lightly on Robin-Blue's lower skirt, "have you ever seen Diederich-samma before? Is he really as beautiful as my sister says he is?" The question took Robin-Blue by surprise. Honestly, no, she hasn't seen him, seen him, but she has...you know, seen him out of the corner of her eye.

"Err...Yeah, I've seen him before!" Robin-Blue falsely confirmed, rubbing the back of her head as if it were itching something maddening. "Who is your sister; maybe I know her."

"Fiammetta Inferni. She's really strong: I want to be like her when I turn her age!"

If that wasn't the dream of every Kuja, then Robin-Blue didn't know what was. Fiammetta Inferni, Velia Vitalia, and Diederich Hancock were the big celebrities on Amazon Lily, and they knew how to keep everyone wrapped around their finger. What with Velia and Fiammetta as the Grace and Glory duo; adding the most sought for and elusive person on the whole of Amazon Lily in the mix and you would have the edible gossip news of the day.

"Your sister is really strong, but I think if you train hard enough, you can surpass her!" Robin-Blue cheered! But the girl looked somber staring pointedly at the ground. "What's wrong, Red?" The girl, Red, pursed her lips as if to say ' I'm not suppose to tell'. Robin-Blue kneeled down, placing her hand on the girls shoulder, looked directly into her eyes, and made the proper facial adjustments to mimic the girls expressions: She had found that mimicry, the best form of flattery-subtle, mimicry, that is-was a better way to establish a psychological bridge with someone else, and it was making quick connections with the girl. At Robin-Blue being eye level and at her gentle touch, Red's shoulders dropped their tensions. '_How long as she been tense like this?' _Robin-Blue found herself wanting to voice the concern, but, as Nyon tells them,  
"baby steps".

"I'm not allowed to tell you, Robin-sensei!" Red whined. Her cute face contorted between confutation and confession.

"Why aren't you allowed to tell me? You can tell me anything, that's why I'm here, Red. I won't tell; I promise." Red flashed a quick smile and then fiddled with her dress. The mothers came to get their kids and one by one the crowd dispersed down to Robin and Red. Red looked around at the emptiness and gave another smile, but she still didn't say anything. A good ten minutes of patient silence seemed to break her, and she clutched the pink frills of her dress, addressed Robin-Blue's left foot then, stated very clearly,

"Fiammetta left last night on the Kuja ship-Nyon saw them off." It felt like someone had just taken her virginity. What did this child mean left? With the Kuja, Kuja ship, or just some ditsy raft?

"I'm sure it's nothing big, Red. Fiammetta-samma will come back, they always do." The last part was not entirely true: Boa Hancock didn't come back. This was something to take up with Empress Nyon! "Run along now, Red. I have to go get food for later." Red smiled widely. Apparently the subject was awkward for Red to talk about. Robin-Blue guessed that Fiammetta told her not to tell anyone, and Red, being a good sister, was keeping her mouth tightly sealed, for an eight year old. The Kuja ship left daily for fishing and sometimes patrol against foreign vessels, so it being used by Fiammetta was nothing too out of the ordinary. But still... Why would she tell her little sister not to tell anyone?

_'Oh well, it probably doesn't matter anyway.'_

She spun round on her heels and stretched her arms widely, giving a loud descending sigh:

"Now, it is time for some me time!" Robin-Blue bolted down the dirt street in an all out sprint. She was not about to be late for today's matches! The fighting would start in five minutes! Especially with the grudge matches that were taking place. Ooh, if she missed this, she might just hang herself.

"Out of the way, people, I'm not about to miss the arena matches!"

-.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The sound was tremendous throughout the stadium. The clapping and cheering of rabid fans was almost loud enough to drown out the sounds of warriors fighting. The large score board was showing the bets for and those against both contenders fighting. Every time a hit landed or an offence was dodged, the large red or blue numbers would raise accordingly.

It was a truly irksome sound to anyone who didn't want to listen. Frankly this was more important...Elder Nyon had refused to make any new Kuja Pirates, but at the rate that this off shore battle against the world government was going, she-the Amazon people-would need all the help they could get. She wanted to slap herself for not arming more forces. But who would have thought the World Government would go into a buster call simply to eradicate Pirates, some of which were no real danger! Nyon was assured by Garp, that no harm would come to Amazon Lily, so long as they had Boa Hancock, but she died five years ago and the Pirate Hunts were only progressing in violence.

"Dear me, Dear me; there's nothing to do now but sit back and hope time will wither me away before a hailstorm of Navy cannons!" She laughed at her little joke. As if a hailstorm of explosive cannon balls could kill her! Ha, ha...What would Hancock say to her if she were to find out that because of Nyon's lenience her Son and two other girls were off sailing the open ocean, in the Kuja Pirate ship, as a new pirate crew! Oh, that was an easy answer. Hancock would have turned Nyon into stone, then shattered her into thousands of pieces! What was she going to do now!

"Ugh, I Cleopatra, you lucky snake."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

Mai glided her fingers up and down the wooden bar in irritated rhythms. She hated this job like she hated cold Sea King ribs. It would have been a great job; if there was anything decent to look at! But everyone here was old, fat, hairy, arrogant, horny, disrespectful, and, she had no trouble in assuming, they didn't know how to get rid of their disgusting body odors. If the people weren't so bloody rich, she would have killed one of them by now...

Mai heaved out a sigh while loosening the ribbon holding her hair in place, and let her black hair dance around the sides her face. Bored out of her mind, she twirled the stray strand of hair around her pinky finger. _'God, I need a hobby! Oh, that's right, I have one; and a fat load of good crap that's hauled in, right? Ha!...as if! Here I am with no one-' _the bar door chimed open and Mai glanced up to stare at the dented bronze bell. She sighed her head back into her hands-'_decent looking enough for me to want to have a conversation with!' _She fumed loudly, to herself. She picked up one of the dirty glass mugs that a customer had left at his seat and peered in it. The smell was pugnacious: More rancid than a dead woman's period. apparently this man couldn't hold his alcohol; nevertheless, the putrid vomit in the mug killed the humor. She scrunched up her nose and carelessly tossed the stinky mug in the sink with the rest of the dishes. The water turned to a shade of icky yellow. She spun back around, gaining as much distance from the sink as possible, taking a huge gulp of air when she thought it was safe.

"Ah, sweet, sweet sweat infested air; how I so did not miss you!"

_ "And _Jesus Christ on a crutch at a Gay pride parade: That is one sexy, tight ass!" Mai sang aloud. It really was she couldn't stop staring at it-it was just so...perfect. That girl must get a whole lot of Hunk- hey, it's a guy! She watched closer, moving around the decorous stacks of wine glasses for a better view. Though why there were stacks of wine glasses here, in this dump, was beyond her, but they served as good cover for her little spying escapades.

Fawn-tinted ivory satin swooped down his neck, around his ears and stopped to linger hungrily over his eyebrows, the perfect hazel arches that they were, and kissed his cheeks, leaving patches of wild carmine Anemones in th' soft strewn curls' wake. His structure was angular, yet no angles visible only grace was present to besmirch Grace. Neither pore nor blemish, like animated ambrosia, melted down and molded in the heavens exalted sat, now raised pious beauty upon this boy. Never had she seen flesh of porcelain made by the white- beige sand of untouched islands. And never had she seen a person so Hellenistic in presence and beauty, that his simple appearance would charm the wind from out her chest. Never had eyes of azure and honeydew placed an ocean atop her head-an ocean that fell on her-, Mai thought those eyes would crush her...she couldn't breathe-couldn't move. Never had I seen a smile of blushing lavender with a shape more awe-inspiring than a crescent moon. Splashed in deep gold-tinted scarlet-it was like watching a god strut. He was wearing a deep burgundy top, and no bottoms, the top was decorated with a gold collar and sleeves, he had a silver tie that wrapped loosely around his neck, and the shirt only covered down to his lower thigh...It was more like a million dollar bath robe than anything else.

"Does he mean to get raped?" Inquired Mai. Hell, if she were a horny jack ass, she would put her thing in that tight-looking hole. She shrugged her indifference to her own question, but kept up her observation. The boy was solid muscle, and those muscles were chiseled. But he was so lithe and his movements graceful. Had he not been wearing such revealing clothing, she wouldn't have been able to tell. she knew he was strong because he carried himself with dignity...and the way his ass moved-_'enough with his ass!' _Other than that, there was something alluring her to this boy besides his looks...he seemed dangerous-mysteriously so. She would need to find out more about him.

"Hey, princess," The voice of Gregory, her boss, slithered into Mia's ears, "what you staring at?" Gregory was a ruthless manager, who made sure to get rid of everything that threatened his business. Mia swore that if he was a high ranking military official, Pirates wouldn't exist anymore. She loathed the man more than she hated this job. He was cold blooded, and would as soon kill a man as look at him. She watched him wipe the sweat off of his brown, and comb back his straight brown hair. Then he looked into her eyes and she did not like the feel of that look at all. She felt naked. She backed away but not fast enough because she felt him grip her arm. He looked angry. Gregory pulled Mai closer to him and clapped his hand over her moth, pinched her nose shut and spoke to her. Spoke in a very low and dangerous undertone,

"You listen Maya, and you listen good, got it!" it wasn't a question. She shook her head. He was holding her too close, to tightly, she couldn't get away, she wanted out-out of this cage that he was holding her in! Her forehead felt hot and wet her hair was sticking to her face. Her heart would rival a hummingbird's-God, she wanted this creep to let her go!

"Now, stop staring at customers and scaring them away, you worthless third rate tart, and do your Job!" _Smack! _The back side of Gregory's hand stung, but the bitch's mouth was bleeding.

The world seemed to stop for a second: The bar was quiet, the blood was dry, her mouth was fine, and her cheek didn't burn. But then it all went away and her self control vanished...

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Mai howled. She launched herself into the air. Her feet were at head height with Gregory's face and she kicked out. Her left foot caught his eye, but her right foot hit home, and she felt his nose cave in under the pressure. Using his face for support, she sprung off and into a back flip and crashed into the stack of win glasses. The bar went into an uproar. People were throwing food and swearing at the top of their voices and trying to kill each other in displays of drunken fighting. Then there was Gregory, aiming a pistol at her chest. Mai reacted instinctively to the notion, groping behind her for the two weapons that defined her will to fight. The two weapons that were locked away, safely, in her apartment...

"Fuck!" She swore, rolling out of the way when she heard the air split with a loud crack. The chair leg next to her ear splintered off. Then there were several loud cracks: The idiots who were in the bar were shooting, too? She was forced to duck and weave her way around a hail of misfires and the occasional aimed bullet by Gregory.

A hot streak of bright orange flew past her head, taking a sizable chunk of her ear with it. Blinded in her moment of pain, she picked up one of the wooden chairs and hurled it in Gregory's direction. She heard him scream and started walking towards him. Behind the bar? Of course, where else would the sniveling coward hide.

Three thin lines of orange passed by her, two striking her ribs and the third, missing her eyes by a couple of centimeters; it took some skin off of her nose. He wasn't hiding at all, the bastard had joined in the rowdy fights! Trying to get close enough for a point blank blow: She couldn't let him do that. She ducked as a full glass of beer very nearly took off her head. The glass shattered on the support beam she had been hiding behind. Mai's ear was already growing back the epidermis, now, but she couldn't see-Gregory went flying past Mai's ear, blood spilling from his mouth, failing like a broken rag doll. Gregory's back smashed against one of the support beams, broke through, and hit the wall opposite. She watched his limp body slid down the wooden wall and onto bits of broken glass. She looked around frantically for whoever it was that did that so she could personally thank them: She owed he-or was it a she?-a lot. She had to leave now before the Patrol got here.

Mai ran out, breaking down the door, diving for cover in one of the many side alleys. It was darker than normal, dank, and smelled horrible! She didn't much fancy it. She couldn't hear the whistles, the hooves, and she could imagine the nightsticks swinging. Black like giant dead flies without wings. The police were coming to stop the pandemonium in the bar and would probably end up killing her if they got the chance. Her father wasn't really a good man.

"Hey you, there, freeze! In the name of Justice we will kill you, stop moving, now!" It was a marine! He was yelling at Mai to stop moving, but she didn't. The air exploded in loud cracks, and orange streaks of molten metal lit the air ablaze.

"A Gatling gun-Whoa!" Something pulled her away from the noise, away from the gunfire...

AU: There aren't enough Characters yet, so Keep posting! Next time: Mai and the Scarlet Blockade Captain find themselves running away from the Cops.

Sorry for the Gramer mistakes and the spelling mistakes! REMEMBER I'm still taking characters until you ALL are given further notice! SO KEEP THEM COMING!


End file.
